1. Technical Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to an EPROM cell array, a method of operating the same, and a memory device including the same.
2. Related Art
Unlike a random access memory (RAM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM) retains information even when a power supply thereto is switched off. The EPROM device includes a field effect transistor (FET), which has a source, a drain and a conductive channel between the source and the drain. The FET has a floating gate disposed over the channel. Information may be stored as a charge that is injected into the floating gate, which is electrically isolated. The charge remains in the floating gate even though a power supply is switched off since it is electrically isolated. The charge of the floating gate exerts influence on the conductivity of the channel between the source and the drain. Therefore, by detecting current flowing through the channel, information may be read from the FET device.